crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1-VIP
M4A1-S VVIP are a series of new weapons available in the VVIP Shop. Fairly similar to the AK47-Beast, they have increased accuracy and a faster reload speed, plus the ability to strike opponents in close combat with the secondary melee attack. All variants are essentially the same, statistically, along with their features. Their difference lies within their appearances, thus giving players an option, as one version may attract more than any other. NOTE: This article does not list the reskinned variant of M4A1-VVIP because they're recolored variant and not available in the VVIP System. M4A1-VVIP's Family * M4A1-S Beast: Similar design to the AK47-Beast, including the animated red eye, but it has an overall darker color scheme. * M4A1-S Transformers: Also known as M4A1-S Iron Beast - features a metallic look and various animated blue lights, and thus being much brighter compared to the others. * M4A1-S Born Beast: Also known as M4A1-S Obsidian Beast - features a dark skin with various red lights effects. * M4A1-S Jewelry: Features a pearl (color) skin with jewels and shining effects. * M4A1-S Predator: Features a mixed skin between Transformer and Born Beast and some slight model modifications. * M4A1-S Prism Beast: ''' Similar design to the '''M4A1-S Iron Beast, but with added bayonet and a new feature to change colours of some parts of the weapon. This is also the first VVIP weapon which can customize with colours. * M4A1-S G Spirit: ' Features a unique one-of-a-kind skin with yellow-red-green color scheme and Guan Yu Spirit decoration. * 'M4A1-S Iron Wolf: ' Features the combination of M4A1-S and Glock-18 with the furious silver wolf design. Effects All ''M4A1-VVIP have various effects to its owner and all other players in the room. Here are the common effects and features these M4A1-S have: *'''200% EXP bonus for the owner (100% EXP bonus on Jewelry and Iron Wolf). *'30% EXP bonus for everybody in the same room' (20% EXP bonus on Jewelry and Iron Wolf). *'20% GP bonus' for everybody in the same room (10% GP bonus on Jewelry and Iron Wolf). *'Unexpected Luck' (random chances for extra EXP/GP bonuses) (only available on Beast, Born Beast and Transformers variant). *'Buttstock usable as a secondary melee attack'. *'Additional two bullets for every rifle equipped' (+1 on Jewelry and Iron Wolf). *'Improved accuracy, rate of fire and damage'. *'Ultra-fast reload speed' (~1.27 sec). *'Full wallbang'. Trivia *For a long time, while other variants have been released worldwide, no other CF version except CF China has the M4A1-S Beast variant. This gun was rumored to be CF China's exclusive merchandise because it has same stats with Transformer, so players really have no reason to obtain both. **However, its Noble Gold variant has been added to CF West and got released in other versions soon after. **After a long wait, CF Brazil is the second version to update M4A1-S Beast there, which made the M4A1-S Beast no longer exclusive to CF China anymore, and thus, it is very likely that other versions will be getting the M4A1-S Beast in the following updates as well. Gallery M4A1-S Transformers.png|M4A1-S Transformers HUD M4A1-S Beast HUD.png|M4A1-S Beast HUD M4A1-S Born Beast HUD.png|M4A1-S Born Beast HUD M4A1 S Jewelry HUD.png|M4A1-S Jewelry HUD M4A1-S-Predator.png|M4A1-S-Predator HUD M4A1-S PrismBeast.png|M4A1-S Prism Beast HUD M4A1 GSpirit.png|M4A1-S G Spirit HUD M4A1_S_IRON_WOLF_(1).png|M4A1-S Iron Wolf HUD Videos Chinese CrossFire - M4A1-S Transformers CG Promo ! Chinese CrossFire - M4A1-S Beast CG Promo ! Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:M4A1 Variants Category:VVIP Category:CrossFire